emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06272
}} is the 6274th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 27 June, 2012. Written by DAVID MCDERMOTT Directed by MICHAEL LACEY Plot Part One Gennie's anxious as she waits for Brenda to finish serving Sam in the café, and finally blurts out that she's pregnant, leaving Brenda stunned. At the factory, Nikhil's heartbroken as he tells his family Gennie's having a baby but doesn't want to know him. Rishi's slept on the sofa at the Woolpack and Val is optimistic about her plans for a girly day with Amy. Gennie explains about Nikhil's proposal, wanting more from her relationship than a marriage of obligation, and Brenda stews over the situation. At the B&B, Amy's disappointed not to receive a card from Val as Victoria suggests she put the past behind her and start as she means to go on. In the café Eric's embarrassed when Brenda yells at Rishi and Eric hides his jealousy. She tells Eric about becoming a grandmother and says she will cause whatever scene she likes. Jai's furious that Charity knew and didn’t tell him. Brenda arrives and lays into Nikhil, and he worries she might be right when she suggests he'll be lucky to get weekend access to his child. Amy leave the B&B ready for her afternoon out with Eric, as Val appears with flowers for Amy. Amy's torn as she tells her it will be crowded if she goes along too. Nikhil says he wants to be with Gennie no matter what and Brenda tells him he shouldn't have taken no for an answer. He's ashamed when Jai tells him to grow up and fight for what he wants and takes his advice, visiting Gennie. Part Two Nikhil yells through the door of Victoria Cottage to Gennie who finally answers and tells him he makes her feel insecure. He manages to persuade her to let him in. Back from their trip shopping to Peatfield & Holmes, Amy's incredulous as an enthusiastic Val arrives with a moped for her birthday. At Holdgate Farm Jai and Charity continue arguing over her telling Nikhil about the baby. Rishi puts his foot in it with them about having kids, and Charity fumes. Amy and Val bicker as Val revs the engine and loses control, ploughing into Eric and leaving the others horrified. Gennie hits Nikhil with her reasons for not telling him about the baby, saying he’s tried to change everything about her and is too much of a control freak. He says he’s tried to do things her way, but she says he barely ever stay over because he has a panic attack when he is in the same room as bread, and gets narky when he can’t shower three times a day. He says he’ll change but she doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle 24 hour chaos. She's shocked when he starts taking food out of the cupboards, leaving the kitchen in chaos. Lisa's surprised when she returns home to find Sam and Belle have cooked tea and the house is spotless. She wonders if things are maybe easier without Zak. Val begs for forgiveness as Eric's stretchered into the ambulance but she knows she's been well and truly shut out. Nikhil continues making mess in Gennie’s kitchen, scaring her with his behaviour. He says she can turn his world upside down and if that is what it takes to be with her then fine. She’d prefer that he wasn’t unhinged when he said it and wishes he’d trash his own kitchen instead of hers. Gennie’s shocked when he begins eating a slice of bread, demonstrating he’ll even do carbs for her. She tells him to stop. Nikhil says in his head he’s already dropped their child off at school, been there when he wins the cross country, and thought about what he’d wear to his graduation. Gennie wonders if she factors in any of this. He’s realised what he wants the rest of his life to be like and none of it can happen without her - he needs the baby and he needs her. She asks if he means it. He says he wants to be Mr Walker and Gennie relents saying if it’ll stop him trashing her kitchen she will. He ecstatically puts the ring on her finger and they embrace. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday